Toast to the Secrets
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: It's New Years, a time for celebration and letting go of the past to get ready for the new, however for five couples their secrets and lies seem to hold them back from having a good time.  Collab with Fulltimereviewer
1. Chapter 1

**Toast to the Secrets.**

**Fulltimereviewer: Happy Holidays! So, Sakura Blossom Storm and I are collaborating. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm: We've been wanted to do a Collab for a while, so why not do a New Years' special! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the TD franchise. **

* * *

_New Year's Eve is the biggest party night of the year. Everyone is getting together with friends and family to welcome in the New Year. New Year's Eve is also a night for reflection._

_**On the bad…**_

"Duncan, wake up!" Courtney screeched as she slung a pillow across his head. Duncan popped his head up, gave her the evil eye, and promptly closed his eyes again. Courtney huffed and threw another pillow at him for him to wake up. He didn't budge.

She rolled her eyes. Lately, Duncan has done nothing but sleep. When he comes home he sleeps, on his days of he sleeps, whenever he's at home he sleeps. No talking to his princess, nothing. All he does is sleep, sleep, sleep. Courtney was about sick of it.

He says he's just tired from work. But really, how tired can you get from working at a cell phone shop and working at a Caribbean themed restaurant in the winter; not very tiring at all. So, Courtney thinks there's more to it than that. He's probably cheating again. I mean, once a cheater; always a cheater.

Gwen and he have been talking a lot lately and he hasn't been intimate with his girlfriend at all. To top it all off, this has been going on for two months. Now, let's just say neither Duncan or Courtney was a happy camper at this point.

Courtney jumped on her boyfriend's back. He groaned. "Courtney, just let me have ten more minutes." She shook her head and huffed.

"No, because that will just turn into you going back to sleep. Plus, I need your input on which bra and panties I should wear to welcome in the New Year." Courtney slurred making sure that her lips skimmed Duncan's ear. He hopped out of bed with his teal eyes as big as saucers searching for the lingerie. He soon saw what his girlfriend was wearing.

His eyes worked from head to toe. She was wearing an almost skin tight black dress, fishnets, and high, high heels. She hardly ever wore anything that wasn't work friendly. So he knew that this was a big deal. He looked down at himself and he was still in his "Cell Shack" polo, khakis, and crew socks. Man, did he hate that uniform.

"Well, babydoll my suggestion would be to wear no underwear at all. I would love to help you out of that pretty little dress to find out an—" Courtney shoved some clothes into his hands and pushed him into the bathroom to get dressed before he could finish his extremely suggestive "suggestion".

"You have seven minutes to get ready. I'm going to get the champagne and get the car warmed up. You better be ready by eight-thirty I mean it!" Courtney yelled from the kitchen as she pulled out a bottle of champagne.

The couple was getting ready for Mr. and Mrs. Turner's New Year's Eve party; Mr. and Mrs. Turner being Bridgette and Geoff respectively. The title Mrs. was something that Bridgette gained a little over three months ago. Yup, Geoff and Bridgette tied the knot in September and that put the pressure on Duncan to ask Courtney to do the same.

That and Courtney, her mother and father, his mother and father, their friends, his co-workers, her co-workers. Hell, basically everyone that they knew was putting the pressure on him.

Duncan skipped a shower and just sprayed some random cologne that Courtney bought him. She said that it was better than the drug store toxin that he used religiously. He cursed as he rubbed his eye. Courtney says what he bought was a toxin; this stuff almost burned his corneas. So, he skipped the contacts too; glasses it was.

He likes the glasses; he'd just rather not wear them. He looked down at his watch, eight twenty-seven. No time for a shave either. He guessed he would have to skip out on the nice tie and grab a clip-on. He did that, and was in the parking garage at eight twenty-nine.

Courtney looked over at him, "Cutting real close aren't we?" He laughed as he pulled out of the garage and went on the route to their friends' home. "I'm glad you're wearing your glasses and that you have this scruffy look going on. You look really… Gentlemen's Quarterly." Duncan furrowed his brows at his girlfriend's reference to the magazine. The last thing he wants to look like is some frou-frou model boy.

"I'm glad you like it, because that cologne you got me for Christmas damn near burned by eyes." Duncan sarcastically spat as he turned onto the interstate. Courtney huffed and called her friend, the hostess.

* * *

_**On the good…**_

The sounds of a blender and beach music filled the home of the blonds who were hosting a party that night. Bridgette was swaying her hips to the sounds of a mister Jimmy Buffet's Christmas album as she poured mango daiquiri mix into the blender. Her husband slowly crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped.

"Chill babe, it's just me. Don't wanna' stress out the little Dude." Yes, they were expecting a baby that spring. But, their friends didn't know. The couple just got out of the woods, and they knew nothing was going to go wrong with the baby. They just wanted to wait a little longer to tell their friends, just so they won't jinx anything.

Bridgette turned around and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Boo-boo, I don't think that the baby can feel my emotions." She grabbed a spoon and scooped a little of the tropical mix. Geoff snatched the spoon out of her hand and stuffed it into his mouth. "Well, I was going to let you taste it before you snatched it, snatch-watchy." Geoff laughed and pecked is wife on the forehead.

He poured a bag of snack mix onto a cookie sheet to put into the oven. They were preparing the last finger foods, snacks, and drinks before their guests got there. Bridgette was making her famous virgin Tropical daiquiri that was made with mango, pineapple, lemon, and orange mixes. Geoff, well Geoff was making everything but the paper products. He just loved parties that much.

That's why he went into the business of party planning. He did a damn good job of it too. The Beach Bum event planning was the name of his company; Bridgette came up with it. Business was particularly up during the summer months. Bridgette was his secretary and assistant, she kept him organized.

Bridgette even had her own little business on the side during the summer. Blonde Betty's surf school was the name of her business; Geoff came up with it. She only had business during the summer months. But, she would probably have to skip out on this trip because of their baby.

Their child, they still couldn't believe that. They would have a little person depending on them in the next few months. Then, she would depend on them for the next eighteen years give or take. Bridgette was still surprised that their friends hadn't figured it out yet. She had gained at least fifteen pounds; this caused her to go up three dress sizes. She couldn't believe Courtney didn't realize it when they went shopping.

She didn't let a drop of alcohol hit her lips in the last four months, not even at their wedding reception. She couldn't think how Duncan didn't tease her for not drinking. He used to do it all the time when they weren't legal at Geoff's house parties.

What she couldn't even fathom was how DJ couldn't even figure it out. When she was in her first trimester, even the most delectable scents that he would create with his cooking would make her nauseous. To even top that, he was a doctor. Well, a physical therapy intern. But, he was still in the medical field.

Not one friend figured it out. But she was sure that at least one of them would tonight. One, because the zipper on her dress almost popped as she tried to zip it up; two, tonight was probably the biggest night for getting drunk and she wouldn't even take a sip of champagne. Finally, Geoff would probably get a little tipsy, or completely hammered and let it slip out.

Bridgette just prayed that her husband wouldn't do anything stupid and let their little secret get out.

* * *

_**The Confusing…**_

'_You best be going to this party tonight, I need someone to keep me sane, we've only just left and Court's already driving me nuts!'_

Gwen smirked at the text message she had just received from Duncan, this was just one of the many messages she received from him on a daily basis, it was normally about Courtney driving him mad and needing some words of wisdom to keep him level headed.

It was always Gwen that Duncan seemed to turn to, why? Because they used to be in a relationship, and they understood each other, years ago they used to be in a relationship, but then they both realized something, they were in love, but it wasn't the love that meant that they should be together, in fact Duncan had confessed to Gwen that he felt awkward kissing her, like he was kissing his sister or something, that led to their break up, however the two still remained good friends and nothing would change that.

Not even Courtney's attitude towards Gwen.

Ever since the day she found out that the two cheated on her, Courtney had slowly managed to forgive Duncan, but Gwen was another story, she still had a huge grudge against the Gothic girl, and both she and Duncan knew that it was going to take a while for her to come around again.

Still, she knew why Courtney was so angry with her, and to be honest she didn't blame her, in fact she kind of regretted it, but would Courtney believe her if she told her this? Probably not!

She started typing a new message out on her phone to answer to Duncan, she knew that Courtney had a slight incline that they had started talking to each other again and she knew it was probably making her pretty mad, but did she care? They were friends, and if she wasn't happy with that then it was her problem.

'_Don't worry, I'm about to leave now, I'll be there in a few minutes, hang in there!'_

Just as she sent the message she grabbed her bag on the table and looked back in the mirror to make sure she looked decent enough to go outside, she was dressed in a short, ripped black dress with laced fingerless gloves; her usual black chocker was attached to her neck and her comfortable boots on her feet.

After this she pulled on a coat and grabbed her car keys and headed out the door, she pulled open the car door to her midnight blue car and placed the key in her ignition.

She loved her car, she had it ever since she learnt to drive and refused to buy another car until this one either exploded or was smashed beyond repair, it was a small two door car that had scratches all over it, still it ran like a beauty and Gwen couldn't imagine having any other car.

In fact she nicknamed it 'Old Faithful' because it always seemed to get her around, however, 'Old Faithful' wasn't a fan of winter weather and today was particularly icy and cold, she knew it was going to take a while to get her old car starting.

She turned on the ignition to let her car warm up for a few minutes but unfortunately nothing happened, so she tried again, her car made an angry stuttering noise and refused to come alive.

Swearing angrily, Gwen paused for a second before starting again, but no matter how many times she tried to start her car, it refused.

Gwen angrily leant her head back on the seats with a sigh; she had guessed that she wouldn't be at Bridgette's in a few minutes because of her stupid car not working.

She climbed out of her car and contemplated her options, she could always call a mechanic to try and sort out her car, but then again, it could just be a case of it not starting because of the weather, and she didn't feel like paying out $200 dollars because of that.

Then she thought about getting a lift, she knew that she couldn't call out Bridgette or Geoff to come and get her because they were the hosts of the party and couldn't leave, plus they'd probably be too busy sucking face to do anything else.

Then she thought of Duncan, he was also out of the question because he had Courtney in his car, and that was just a fight waiting to happen if she called him to come get her too.

She tried to wrack her brains to think of who else that would be going that she wouldn't mind sharing a car with for a few minutes, she wasn't too sure if LeShawna was going or not and she didn't want to bother in case she wasn't going and she knew that sharing a car with Cody would give the poor guy false hopes, plus she was sure that Sierra would be hanging around and she didn't want to be involved in a fight with her tonight.

As she carried on thinking of who else she could get a lift of, she didn't notice a car driving by and the proceeding to stop when the driver saw her sitting in her driver, looking puzzled.

Trent was the driver of that car, he was also on his way to the party and had noticed Gwen sitting outside what must be her house looking miserable, he immediately climbed out of his car and called over to her.

"Gwen! You ok?" He asked kindly as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Trent?" Gwen asked, a little surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"On my way to Bridgette and Geoff's party" He explained, "I take it your on your way there too?" He asked noting her dress.

"Yes…but my stupid car won't start" Gwen moaned as she got up from the ground.

"That's crap" Trent said gently, "Hey…you need a ride?"

Gwen looked up at him and smiled, "You know what? That would be great!"

Trent escorted her over to his car and opened the door for her before jumping in himself; she started up his car and drove away.

Gwen had in fact kept in touch with Trent too, just as a friend though, despite that she knew that Trent _really_ wanted something to happen between them both, but he knew that she just didn't feel the same way.

The truth was, Gwen never fell out of love with him, when they broke up her feelings were just buried deep under a pile of doubt and confusion, and now, shearing a car with him all those feelings that she once buried were trying to burst out.

Maybe tonight would be a good night for her after all…

* * *

**_On the so-so…_**

DJ checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. The party started in twenty minutes, and he and his fiancé lived twenty miles away. They should've left at least fifteen minutes ago. But no, she had to change her outfit for the fourth time so they wouldn't match; but so that they will be complimentary. She'd been getting ready since that afternoon. You'd think that she would have had this planned out by now. She had his laid out undershirt, cufflinks, every last detail. Why couldn't she do the same for herself?

"Baby, I'm sure you look good. Can we just get ready to go now? We have to pick up Katie, remember?" He yelled from outside of her massive walk-in-closet that was intended to be an office. She finally opened the door and his draw dropped. He wasn't as frustrated as he was earlier once he saw what she was wearing.

Her hair was braided and pulled into a bun. Makeup was flawless as always accenting her almond eyes and full lips. A long-sleeved olive toned silk dress caressed every curve and stopped at her lower thigh. Her already supermodel length legs were elongated by a pair of nude patent leather designer five-inch heels. She looked absolutely fabulous. "Deej, you have to realize that you can't rush perfection. And, fashion-wise I am perfection." Heather stated as she grabbed a trench coat off of the coast rack in her closet.

"Why are we picking up Katie anyway? She has a car doesn't she?" Heather bitterly asked as she set the alarm. DJ rolled his eyes, and sighed. Katie was a receptionist at the doctor's office DJ worked at. So, when she received an invitation to the Turner's New Year's party that DJ was also invited to, he innocently offered to carpool with her. Let's just say that Heather wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

DJ was so nice and sweet, that he could be oblivious to other people being overly nice and sweet; like Katie. She was always nicer and sweeter to him than anyone else in the office. Heather knew she was, she knew why too. Katie had a little crush on him. It's understandable. He is an attractive young man, inside and out. But, he has a fiancé and Heather was not going to let her forget that.

"Just be nice." DJ said as he passed Heather his delicious Tomato pâté. She quickly placed the container on the floorboard, and intertwined her fingers with her fiancé's free hand. She lightly ran her fingernails over his knuckles. DJ furrowed his brows. Why was she being so touchy-feely? Heather wasn't one for public displays of affection, and public was anywhere outside of their loft. Heather noticed his look of confusion, and snatched her hand away.

Heather huffed. "I was just trying to show some affection." Truly she was. Heather was just trying to put her New Year's resolution it to swing. Her resolution was to be sweeter to DJ; she was going to be with him for the rest of his life. So she would have to be sweeter and not as well… bitchy.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand again, intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry baby." She hummed. He turned into an apartment complex, and pulled out his cell phone. Heather heard a muffled yet chipper voice from the receiver. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, she disliked Katie's voice. It was one of the many things that made her dislike Katie.

Now, note that she didn't hate her. She just disliked her. Katie was just so adorable and cute like a kitten. Like a little kitten with claws that could steal your man. Heather shook the negative thoughts. "Heather you are a panther; you are the queen of the jungle. You can destroy any little sex kitten that comes in you or your man's path." She thought out loud.

"What?" DJ exclaimed with a look of complete and utter shock on his face. Heather turned beet red and shook her head. Her fiancé looked at her as if she had a large growth on the side of her head. She would have been preparing to chew him out for looking at her like that, but she was too preoccupied looking at someone else.

Katie. Heather watched as the headlights made her soft pink iridescent shine like a disco ball. Even though the dress had to be from a chain boutique and cost less than forty dollars, it was flattering; even cute.

Heather primped and preened as she got closer, and entered the car. She had to look better than her. "Hi DJ! Hi Heather!" Katie greeted her voice like a small songbird's. She thanked the couple for giving her a ride. She then went into some pick spiel on how her roommate's car was in the shop and how he had to borrow hers.

"So Heather, What are you going to for your New Year's resolution?" Katie innocently asked as she bobby pinned her curled hair. Heather looked over to her fiancé with a devious twinkle in her eye.

She let go of DJ's hand and suggestively grabbed his thigh. "I'm going to be better to my future **_husband_**."

Katie noticed where Heather's hand was. Tension grew thick in the air. The less dominant of the two women could barely muster a "that's nice", but she did. DJ just rolled his eyes as he approached the Turner's subdivision.

He just looked over to his right, then into his rear-view mirror. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

_**The slightly worrying…**_

Cody, meanwhile was also ready to go to the New Year's celebrations, however he was terrified on leaving his house.

Normally he would have no problems and would be set and not had a care in the world, however, ever since a certain someone realized that he was going to the party as well he had feared for his life.

Sierra had found out from Geoff that Cody was attending tonight and needless to say she was very excited about it, so much she had somehow gotten a hold of his number and sent him countless amounts of texts and calls asking him what he was wearing, when was he leaving and most importantly, could she kiss him at midnight?

Cody was terrified, yes Sierra had helped him years ago but as soon as the show ended her stalker ways returned and begged him to come and stay with her instead of returning to his family and then proceeding to follow him and call his family for information about his whereabouts.

Cody was worried that she knew where he lived now and kept on nervously poking his head out the window to see if she was waiting outside for him.

After realizing that it was safe he breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the jacket that he was wearing and walked out of the house and towards his car, all the while he kept checking over his shoulder and making sure that no one was around that might jump on him.

He heated doing this, it was like he was a convicted criminal being stalked by the police, he really did enjoy attention from girls, just not Sierra, she took it to a new level and most importantly, she wasn't Gwen, the one true woman that he actually liked in this world.

He sighed, he knew that he would never have a shot with Gwen in his life, she had too many suitors to even notice him, it was a pain but I was life, and he just had to man up and deal with it.

He unlocked his car door and slowly climbed into his car; he placed his jacket on the back seat and started his car.

"Finally! You know I was starting to wonder when you were going to leave!"

Cody jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice, biting his lip she slowly turned his head and saw Sierra smiling at him, "W-what are you doing in my CAR!" He screeched loudly, causing Sierra to smirk.

"Oh, Cody!" Sierra purred as she stroked his chest, "You never replied to my messages, I thought something terrible had happened to you so I took it upon myself to make sure that you were ok, I followed you here this morning when you went to work and hid in your car".

"But…I locked my car!" Cody protested.

Sierra proudly held up a small hair pin, "You know, I didn't think this would work, but it did! It unlocked as soon as I pushed this into it!"

Cody frowned, 'has Sierra been taking lessons from Duncan or something?' he thought to himself as he shook his head and drove out of his driveway.

"Now that you're here…I take it you want a lift to the party?"

Sierra smiled, "I thought you'd never ask" She whispered sweetly as she lay her head on Cody's shoulder, causing him to wince slightly.

* * *

**Sakura: Alright guys! Let us know what you think more will be coming soon so please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fulltimereviewer: we would love some more reviews people! Tell us what you think! Do you think we should do another Collab? How is our flow?**

**Sakura Blossom Storm: I think we should Collab more often! Come on guys we want more reviews! Plus have a brilliant New Year!**

**Chapter 2**

Duncan was a drinker. Now, he wasn't an alcoholic or anything. But, he enjoyed drinking. It was one of the few things that helped him relax; those things being drinking, the occasional smoke, angry sex with Courtney, and whenever she gave him the silent treatment. The silent treatment was the best. But tonight, he seemed to not enjoy any of his vices. One person was the main cause of that; Courtney.

As soon as the couple got to the party, Duncan found the alcohol and Courtney found a reason to monitor Duncan. Now, Courtney knows Duncan is a drinker. She's not a fan of it but, she knows. Just like she knows that he has a stash of adult items in their home. But he was just being too much tonight. A drunken Duncan is not a good Duncan. Drunken Duncan does things like the infamous "Happy Nude Year".

Courtney sighed as she looked over at Duncan. He had to be on his sixth shot. She squeezed her brow, once he finishes his seventh shot he'll move on to beer. See, Geoff and Duncan follow one of the dumbest philosophies ever. Liquor before beer, you're in the clear; beer before liquor, you'll get even sicker. She had to say something to him while he was still semi-sober.

"Duncan, can I talk to you for a second?" Courtney asked over Duncan's shoulder. Without looking he gave her the dreaded index finger. This made her blood boil. No one gave her the finger, and tells her to wait.

She clenched her teeth together before grabbing him by his ear. "Now." He was lifted out of his chair and led to a corner where no one was standing. That's when she began to tear into him. For every second that she ranted, Duncan wanted to take a shot.

Duncan slapped his hand over Courtney's mouth just so he would have to hear her shrill nagging tone. Her face turned a tone of red that he had never seen before, and she bit his hand. He cursed and pulled his hand away. "Duncan, that was so rude! How dare you put your hands over my mouth while I am talking to you!"

"I think you mean talking at me, babe." Duncan flatly said while putting his arms on the wall, trapping Courtney. She huffed and tried to move from in between his arms. He still wouldn't let her go. "Look babe, you've been irking me all night. Hell for the last two months you've been wanted me to touch you. But now, you don't even want to be near me."

Courtney huffed and rolled her eyes. "Duncan, I pulled you over to say. You're drunk. Stop now so you won't do anything stupid!"

He staggered back. There was this look on his face, behind the drunken haze there was this look on his face. It looked like he was genuinely hurt. It was the same expression he had on his face when his dog ran away when he was six, or when he got arrested for the first time.

Then, there was this cocky look on his face. The smirk that he always gets whenever he is about to do something devious appeared across his lips. The blue in the middle of his slightly red eyes began to twinkle with mischievousness. Courtney's stomach began to flutter and her throat began to dry out. She knew that he was really about to do something.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey everybody," everyone in the room turned and became silent," Princess Courtney over here doesn't want me to do anything stupid." Courtney's heart began to beat harder and harder, faster and faster. All of the guests began to exchange various looks.

"Well you know what would have been stupid? Proposing to her tonight, like I planned." Her heart dropped past her stomach and to her feet. "But, you know since her highness doesn't want me to do anything like that I'll leave."

Duncan sent his girlfriend one of the most hateful looks he could muster and made his way for the door. Courtney followed. He turned around and mouthed the words "Leave me alone." She sighed as he went through the front door.

"Duncan!" That was the only thing she could say before he slammed the heavy wooden door with enough force to shake the whole house's foundation. Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments. You just couldn't start talking after something like that happens. You just have to sit in the silence and be awkward until something funny happens on the television; or someone farts.

Courtney could do nothing but burst into tears. As if by human nature, a flock of females gathered around her and whisked her away.

* * *

Bridgette smiled at the guests in her home while they all milled around, dancing, chatting to one another and just hanging out, Bridgette hadn't really been socializing all that much, the one thing that was on her mind was the fact that she was worried about Geoff.

Bridgette watched as he was seen chugging and entire beer can with Duncan, Bridgette had to admit that this was the first time that she had seen Geoff since the party started but at the same time, she had no idea how many beers he had downed since the party started but she was slightly concerned.

Her thoughts were then turned to her dress that she was wearing, it was a medium length blue dress that had loose material to hide her growing stomach, but at the same time it still didn't stop the back of her dress from straining as if it was ready to break whenever she bent down to pick something up.

So, for the majority of the evening, she stayed on her feet, which was also a pain since being pregnant had made her once dainty feet swell and were now very painful.

However things were about to take a turn for the worse as Bridgette was now surrounded by Beth and Lindsay.

"Hey Bridgette!" Beth greeted, "Have you tried these tomato pastries that DJ made, they've amazing!"

Bridgette looked at the small red food item that Beth had brought over with her on a plate, they looked delicious but as soon as Bridgette caught a whiff of the tomato, a horribly familiar feeling came over her, the sudden urge to be sick.

"They taste so good!" Lindsay cried out as she bit into another one, "They're so tomatoey and crunchy and-."

It all got too much for Bridgette as she found herself covering her mouth up and sprinting towards the closest bathroom.

Bridgette soon found herself retching over the basin in her bathroom as the contents of her stomach were soon emptied out, breathing heavily the nausea refused to leave her stomach as she kept her head down and carried on being sick.

"You know you puke like a trooper".

Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle gently in between being sick, she soon felt someone scraping back her long blonde hair out of her face and a soothing hand rubbing her delicate back and then proceeding to undo the zip of her dress so that some of the strain was taken off her stomach.

After a good few minutes of throwing up everything that Bridgette had eaten that day, she was finished, taking deep breath she slowly raised her head up and turned to face her rescuer, it was of course Geoff who was smiling back at her and rubbed her cheek gently.

"I'm serious, no crying or anything, you're a champion" He joked as Bridgette shakily found her feet, Geoff placed a hand on her shoulder and handed her a glass of water, Bridgette accepted it and drank it slowly, before walking over to the nearby sink and brushing her teeth.

"Thank God this party is at our place, I didn't want to be walking around with barf breath all evening" Bridgette mumbled as she placed the toilet seat down and sat down on it.

Geoff chuckled as he sat on the floor next to Bridgette, "You ok?" he asked her as she squeezed her thigh.

Bridgette nodded, "It comes with the territory" Bridgette mumbled, "I just wish this stupid morning sickness would do as it's supposed to and only come at mornings".

Geoff nodded as he looked back up at Bridgette, "Hey, it'll be worth it in the end, right?"

Bridgette nodded, "Of course" She mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't of come tonight, I could have stayed at my sisters or something, she's out of town, I knew something was going to go wrong tonight".

"Don't say that" Geoff said as he placed his hand on top of hers, "It's just a minor set back, you are having a good time right?"

Bridgette paused, she was having a good time, aside from a few second ago when she couldn't stop being sick, "Yeah…I am, its just this kind of ruined it a little bit, I'm sure people downstairs are wondering why I ran off".

"To be fair, no one noticed you were gone" Geoff said, "Beth and Lindsay were too busy whining over DJ's pastries running out and well…there was a little incident with Courtney and Duncan so people were kind of paying attention to them when I snuck off".

Bridgette looked at Geoff, a little alarmed, "Is she ok?"

"They'll be fine…they've just had a small falling out, that's all" Geoff told her.

"How small?"

"Well…Courtney kicked off a little bit and then Duncan ended up saying that he was going to propose tonight and she ruined it…and then stormed out" Geoff mumbled, as he spoke he realized that it wasn't that small after all.

Bridgette scowled at Geoff as she stood up, "That's not small! That's pretty big; I need to go make sure that she's ok".

Geoff immediately placed his hands on Bridgette shoulders and pushed her back down, "No way, you're not going anywhere! Not yet anyway, Courtney can wait, she's got the other girls downstairs, just chillax for a minute, you and the baby need it".

Bridgette smiled as she rubbed a hand through Geoff's blonde hair, "Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem, Baby" Geoff said as he got onto his knees, he then carefully lifted up Bridgette's dress, she looked at him quite alarmed, "Geoff! What are you-."

"Relax, babe" Geoff said to her, "I just want to look at something".

Geoff lifted her dress up until it was past her stomach, despite only being a few months pregnant, she already had a small bump pushing forward in front of her, he paused and rested a hand on it, "Aw, look Bridgey, he's already trying to poke his way out" he said noting on the growing bump on her stomach.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette said, as she lowered her dress, "He? I think you'll find that she's a girl!"

Geoff scoffed, "no way, it's a boy, I can tell!"

"Ok, take it from the person that's carrying her, it's a girl!" Bridgette said, a little angrier this time.

Geoff glared at her, "Do you know the sex of the baby? I thought we weren't finding out!" He growled.

"I don't, I'm just sure she's a girl!" Bridgette hollered back, folding her arms.

Geoff scowled at her, "You know! You know it's a girl don't you?"

"Geoff, don't be stupid!" Bridgette hissed, "I said that I wouldn't find out without you! I'm just sure it's a girl because boys are carried lower, she's a lot higher up".

"You made that up!" Geoff growled.

Bridgette glared at him, "Oh stop it! You know what? If you find it so ridiculous then go back to your little party and leave me alone".

"Maybe I will!" Geoff snapped back as he opened up the bathroom door and stormed out.

Bridgette sighed angrily, she and Geoff were always having little petty fights like this, it was no big deal, she knew that he would be back in a few minutes to say he was sorry and that it was his entire fault for calling their baby a 'he' in the first place.

But at the moment, she was in no mood to listen to his apologies, she was furious and he knew it.

As Geoff stormed back to his party, he leant against the table that were holding all the drinks and grabbed a fresh bottle of beer.

"Hey, where did you go?" Justin asked as he finished his own beer and grabbed another.

"Nowhere, just to check something" Geoff mumbled angrily, Justin sensing danger shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his conversation with Gwen.

Geoff sighed to himself, he really hated arguing with Bridgette, and even more knowing that she was pregnant, he shook his head and drunk his beer as he watched people having a good time at his party, he missed her, even though it had been a good few seconds since their fight he just wanted to see her again…not necessarily apologizing to her, he just wanted to see her and make sure that she was safe.

* * *

All of the females but one were consoling Courtney. That missing one was in the guest bedroom that was also acting as a coat closet. She was also getting a "talking to" but this one was nowhere near as stern or dramatic.

Heather was a … promiscuous drunk. This was a good thing for her fiancé when he wasn't sober. But, since he was the designated driver most of the time; he didn't drink. So most of the time, it turned into Heather coming on to DJ and he would refuse her. She would get upset and throw-up. Then, he would have to play nursemaid and take care of her. But tonight, it was different.

Tonight, DJ had a few drinks. He had a nice buzz, his sober way of thinking "don't do anything with Heather while she was drunk" was out of the window. She came on to him in the kitchen while he was trying to attempt create more of his tomato pâté. As he was searching for tomatoes in the Turner's refrigerator, she came up behind him and playfully slapped his behind. He turned around with shocked plastered across his face until he found out it was Heather.

That's when he smiled from ear to ear. She whispered something into his ear, grabbed his hand, and lead him to the nearest room. He stopped short and gave her a strange look. "Heather we will only do that if I get to talk to you." She nodded like a bobble-head.

The couple got to the bedroom, and she was all over him like white on rice, or in their case a mean girl on a teddy bear. She moved to unbutton his shirt and he gently pulled her away from himself. "Baby, you know you're drunk right?" She laughed, and he secretly tried to button his shirt back up.

"Yes, I do know that. " Heather stated. She moved her hands down and slowly unbuckled his pants. He opened his mouth to protest, but she placed her manicured finger on his lips. She shushed him. "Be quiet, no one will catch us." She unbuttoned his slacks, and slowly unzipped the zipper. "As long as we are quiet."

Like clockwork, when she said anything about being quiet the door creaked open. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry." A familiar voice squealed before slamming the door and running out.

It was Katie, sweet little hummingbird Katie. DJ being the gentleman he was fixed his trousers and went after her. Then, Heather was left all alone in a room filled with coats.

She huffed, fixed her dress, and bent over to put her shoes back on. What kind of situation is this? She and her fiancé were fooling around at a party. His co-worker walks in on them, and he goes after her. Heather rolled her eyes. How can he go after her? How can he not stay and be with his future wife? He can do that because he's DJ, and his momma "raised him right".

Now, she was a little angry. Being drunk, aroused, and now angry was not a good mix for Heather. She felt a flame flicker inside of her. A certain panther like flame started to burn inside of her. This flame made her want to go on the prowl; on the prowl to have her man in her finely manicured claws.

She flung open the door and went on the hunt for a certain teddy bear. She found him coming back inside from the cold. She cornered him.

"Heather, what's wrong?" He asked as he was pushed into the wall.

"You know what's wrong. What is going on between you and Katie?" She asked wagging her finger in his face. He had a look of disbelief on his face and he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh don't shrug your shoulders! Why is she so nice to you?" She asked a bit louder. DJ looked around and tried to calm her down. But there was no calming down this jungle cat.

"Relax Ma, there is nothing going on between us. We are just friends." DJ said rubbing her shoulders calming her down a little.

She smirked and pressed her body close to his. "Fine. But, you owe me." There was a certain devious twinkle in her eyes. "And, I get to whip you this time!" She exclaimed loud enough to receive a few heckles and wolf calls.

DJ quickly walked away from his fiancé. She laughed before she opened the front door.

"Just because you think you guys are just friends, doesn't mean the she does. I just need to find out for myself."

* * *

Trent watched as Gwen moved around the room, talking to Duncan, the two of them made their way to the drink table and then back over towards the sofas, he frowned miserably, despite breaking up with each other years ago, Gwen still seemed pretty comfortable being around Duncan, and needless to say, it killed him!

He was situated in the corner of the room just watching Gwen, ever since he dropped her off here he had felt something different coming from her, like a vibe or something, still he didn't want to act on it so soon because it could all turn out like last time, where he was accused of being crazy and obsessive.

Then he saw it, Courtney walked back into the room after what looked like a toilet break, Gwen saw this and said what looked like a goodbye to Duncan and got back up to circle the room again, she looked directly at Trent and smiled at him and started to walk over to him.

Trent's heart started beating incredibly fast as she took ever small step towards him, he waited impatiently for her to reach him, it was like a scene from a movie where there's some long build up when the girl of the hero's dreams is going to talk to him, but like the movies there was always something that would ruin things.

And this was no exception.

When Gwen was within talking distance of him, she was pushed out of the way by Sadie who grabbed hold of his hands and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Come on, Trent!" she cried out excitedly, "Let's dance!"

Without getting the chance to even think about what was happening, Trent was dragged onto the floor by the chubby girl and away from Gwen, he looked helplessly at her while Gwen couldn't help but snigger as they both danced.

Once the song had ended, Trent turned around to see where Gwen was, and to her dismay she was now talking to Bridgette, he sighed miserably, but his torture wasn't over yet.

"No way!" Sadie cried out as she grabbed hold of Trent's hand again, "Katie's abandoned me tonight to talk to DJ, you're sticking with me!"

Trent whimpered slightly as Sadie started dancing with him again, he really wanted to go and talk to Gwen, but he just didn't have the chance because of Sadie, at this moment he cursed his niceness, he wished he could just run away, but Sadie pretty much prevented that.

* * *

Geoff had been keeping an eye on Bridgette for the entire party, he watched as she spoke to Courtney and comforted her after the ordeal, and then she walked over to LeShawna to have a conversation with her.

All the while he kept wanting to grab hold of her and give her a hug, he just wanted to apologize now, this fight was getting stupid, plus after all the drama that had happened at this party from Duncan and Courtney to Cody and Sierra he wanted to make up with her.

Plus whenever Geoff made up after a fight with Bridgette, her kisses seemed extra sweet.

However he noticed something that made his face turn, Bridgette fell silent and placed a hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth, he saw her gulp and then hurry off upstairs.

Geoff knew straight away where she was going, she was going to be sick again, he immediately set his drink down and bolted up the stairs after her, he ran into their bedroom that had been shut off for the party and checked their en suite, she wasn't in there, Geoff paused as he tried to think on where else she would be.

Then it came to him, the closest bathroom was the en suite in the guest bedroom, he immediately left the bedroom and ran into the guest bedroom.

Sure enough he could hear her spluttering in the bathroom, taking a deep breath he slowly pushed the door open and saw her bent over on the floor with her head in the toilet once again.

"Bridge, are you ok?" he asked her.

"Go away".

Geoff was taken aback by her hurtful words, but still he bent down to her level and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Not likely" he said as he moved to her back.

He slowly bent down and repeated the process of the last time, he scraped back her long blonde hair and unzipped her dress a little so that didn't hurt her as much and then proceeded to rub her back in a soothing way.

Soon she stopped and after a few deep breaths she raised her head, still she refused to look at Geoff, he sighed and zipped her dress back up.

"You feeling ok now?"

"I said go away" Bridgette ordered again, her voice sounded thick and like she was crying, Geoff would recognize that sound anywhere because whenever he heard it, it made his heart sink.

"Are you…crying?" He asked.

A loud sob was his confirmation of that statement, "No" Bridgette mumbled through her tears.

"Yes you are" Geoff said grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him, "What's up? You were doing so well earlier, what's come over you?"

"This whole thing" Bridgette whimpered as tears fell down her face, "The doctor said that morning sickness was meant to go away after my fourth month, then why the hell am I up here again, hurling my guts about because of the baby?"

"He said that it'll take a while before it stops" Geoff told her as he wiped a single tear from her face as it streamed down her cheek, "It's ok if your still throwing up, it's normal".

"But I just want it to stop" Bridgette sobbed as she placed her head in her hands; Geoff straight away pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently.

"Hey…it's going to be ok, you'll feel a lot better in the morning, trust me" Geoff said kindly as he kissed her forehead, "Things are just a little over whelming right now, there's the party and this…and our little…you know".

Bridgette slowly nodded when she understood, "Geoff, I'm sorry about earlier…I really don't know what the sex of baby is, I just…jumped the gun I guess because I thought I knew it all".

"No, no, I'm sorry, I jumped the gun too, and you know what? Boy or Girl this baby will be the best thing that ever happened to us" Geoff said as he let go of her and placed his hands on her growing bump.

"Except for our marriage…right?" Bridgette chuckled softly.

Geoff nodded, "Of course".

Just as this talk was going on, Trent had finally managed to break away from Sadie and go upstairs to check his phone, as he made his way into the guest bedroom, he heard voices coming from the toilet, thinking nothing of it, he ignored them, until they said something of interest.

"No way…did you just feel that?"

"Yeah…was that the baby moving?"

"Yeah, Oh my Gosh, I can't believe that".

'Baby?' Trent thought, he stayed quiet in the bedroom and listened to the rest of the conversation.

Then it clicked, the only two people that weren't downstairs at the party (ignoring Duncan who had stormed out) were Bridgette and Geoff, that could only mean one thing.

They were in the bathroom, and Bridgette was pregnant.

He mouth dropped at this shock and he dropped his phone to the floor with a loud bang.

Geoff pressed his cheek to Bridgette's stomach, a few seconds ago he had just felt their baby moving and the magical moment seemed to bond the two together again.

"Hello in there" Geoff whispered into Bridgette's stomach, "I'm your Daddy!"

Bridgette smiled at this little moment between Father and Baby, "Geoff stop that, you're getting it excited" She told him as she could feel her baby squirming around some more.

"But its cute!" Geoff said as he moved away from her stomach and looked lovingly into his wife's eyes, "Are you ok now?" He asked her.

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah…wow I don't know what came over me there".

"You're just hormonal" Geoff said to her, "It comes with the territory, you said so yourself".

"True" Bridgette said as she slowly stood up, "Come on, don't want to keep your guests waiting, right?"

Geoff nodded and jumped up off the floor too, "Come on Babe, let's go party!"

Bridgette nodded and together they pushed the door open, only to come face to face with a very shocked Trent.

They both paused when they saw Trent's face, and then watched in horror as his eyes fell to Bridgette's stomach.

"Do you think he heard?" Geoff mumbled to Bridgette, who slowly nodded.

"Yeah, he heard alright".

Trent pointed at Bridgette's abdomen, "Bridgette…are you…you're-."

"Oh…Hey Trent, buddy!" Geoff said cutting him off, "We were just making sure the… Oh Crap!"

He trailed off when he realized that there was no point in hiding it anymore, Trent knew, and it was only a short jump before everyone else found out.

* * *

Meanwhile Cody wasn't having much luck with Gwen either, he wanted to go and at least say hello to her, but Sierra refused to leave him alone all night, and what made this situation worse was that Sierra was drunk.

Ever since she arrived she had been downing champagne and slowly getting drunk, Cody was stuck with her all evening, partly because when he got up, she did too, she even waited for him when he went to the bathroom.

Needless to say he was miserable with her around, he didn't feel free, it was like they were in a relationship where Sierra was the jealous leader, controlling Cody's every movement, and no matter what he did they couldn't shake it.

He felt something lean against his shoulder, he looked down at realized that it was Sierra with her eyes closed, leaning against his shoulder.

He winced slightly and tried to move away, but a firm hand clamping onto his prevented it.

"So, Cody" Sierra purred, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really".

Sierra looked up at this comment, "What? Why not?"

"Well…never mind" Cody mumbled as he fell silent, he paused when he saw Noah walking towards them.

"Wow, you two look like your having a wild time" He said sarcastically, noting Cody's face.

"I am indeed" Sierra slurred as she placed her hands on Cody's arm and closed her eyes.

Cody blinked and looked over at Noah, Noah couldn't help but laugh when Cody mouthed 'help me' at him. Noah moved closer to Cody to whisper something in his ear, Sierra however opened her eyes at the wrong moment and saw Noah getting very close to Cody; she scowled angrily and clenched her fists.

When Noah stood back up, he nodded at Sierra before walking back towards the party, Sierra stood up and glared at Cody.

"Well wasn't that nice" She hissed.

"What?"

"That little…talk from Noah, that was sweet wasn't it" Sierra growled.

"What's going on?" Cody asked, noticing Sierra's sudden change in attitude.

"You and Noah, you two are getting it on aren't you?" Sierra snapped pointing an accused finger at Cody.

Cody jumped up and pulled Sierra to the side after noticing that LeShawna and Lindsay had over heard Sierra shouting. He pulled her into a corner firmly and glared at her.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" He snapped, "There is nothing going on with me and Noah, it's none of your business anyway".

"It is so my business" Sierra hissed, "You're my boyfriend-."

"We're not even in a relationship!" Cody shouted loudly, "Come on Sierra, this needs to stop, this has gone on long enough and I've had enough, I can't leave my house without worrying that you're going to be there following me, you're a stalker Sierra, you need to face it before I call my lawyer and get a restraining order filed against you".

Sierra froze, her eyes welling up with tears, "Fine!" She snapped back at him, and as she burst into tears and let out a loud sob, she ran towards the kitchen sobbing loudly.

Cody sighed miserably as he slumped against the wall, this was hard, but she had to be told.

* * *

**So, what do you think, we would love it if you reviewed! Plus have a great New Year!**


End file.
